Pear Juice
by Kataang Gaang
Summary: Lame title, lame story, 'nuff said. Second part to be added soon-ish


"Hey Katara."

Katara looked up to see Aang walk over to her, a pear in one hand and a basket in the other. He set the basket down on the kitchen counter and went over to Katara while he began to eat the pear.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you here for another half hour."

Katara watched Aang take another bite, mesmerized by a drop of juice making it's way down his chin. He started to lift a hand to wipe his chin, but Katara stopped him.

"Just wanted to surprise you, that's all." She continued to watch the juice make it's way down his chin, "Is that pear any good?"

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Why yes, yes it is." He gave her a smug grin when she licked her upper lip in anticipation for her own. "Sorry, only got one."

Katara smiled at him, "I was hoping you'd say that." She watched in amusement as his eyebrow arched in confusion and she slowly leaned forward until her face was an inch away from his.

Aang's smile quickly faded when he felt Katara sniff deeply inhaling the commingling aroma of the pear and himself.

She stuck out her tongue and started licking his chin from the very tip up to the start off his lip, where she slipped her tongue in his mouth and probed his mouth.

Aang seemed transfixed the whole time until she started kissing him, at which he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Katara wrapped her arms around him, and felt him push her against the counter. His arms trailed up and down her sides, brushing by her breasts every now and then, causing Katara to arch under Aang's touch.

When Katara couldn't taste the pear anymore, she retreated her tongue and ended the kiss. She smiled widely when he groaned in annoyance as she unraveled herself from him.

"What was that for?" Aang questioned while still clinging to her, eager to kiss his best friend again.

Katara's eyes averted his, "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She swiftly moved away from him, going to unpack the basket of groceries.

Aang's eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance, sure he and Katara were just friends, but didn't she feel what passed between them just now? He longed for her touch and the feel of her lips on his again but realized that maybe she was just caught up in the moment and that maybe she didn't really have feelings for him.

He casually walked over to help Katara put the recently bought things away, and he couldn't help but notice the slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

When they finished, Katara quickly left to her room to take a shower, leaving Aang to wander off to meditate by the stream.

After all, he thought, he figured he would need a nice cold swim, to cool down his nerves.

Aang traveled down to the stream to his usual spot, where the landscape allowed him to perch himself on the tallest rock without being easily seen by random hikers. He loved to meditate here, he could see the entire town below him and the air was so crisp and clean.

He let his mind wander, thinking of all the things that troubled him, ranging from his late Uncle Gyatso to his new cat Momo. He mostly thought of Katara, which didn't surprise him. Even before the whole kissing thing in the kitchen, Aang had always thought of Katara when he meditated. Something about let his mind wander to the things he loves most...

The sun was beginning to set as Aang stopped meditating to watch the sunrays color the clouds, his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. He couldn't explain it, but he always felt comfortable around heights. Even in situations, where he almost died from falling over a cliff, it still gave him an eerie sense of comfort.

He closed his eyes, basking his face in the sunlight, wanting Katara next to him to share this beautiful feeling. He didn't like that she was not here as she usually was to watch the sunset together. His mind wandered to the kiss they shared and Aang smiled, his fingers ghosting over his lips, remembering her taste.

He felt her presence before he heard her comment on the pink and orange clouds, "Wow, that's beautiful." She sat next to Aang, a little closer than usual and placed her head on her knees, gazing at the still setting sun.

"Yes, yes you are." Aang replied, using a cheesy line he saw Sokka use on Suki before, which ended up with some desirable results.

Katara turned to look at Aang, an eyebrow cocked, "Hanging around Sokka a little too much, hmm?" Aang chuckled, giving her his crocked smile making her breathless. "Maybe just a little bit, but at least its working."

Katara rolled her eyes, trying to casually inch toward Aang. The sun was nearly set, and it had started to get cold out, so instead of a jacket, she carelessly forgot in the house, to warm herself up, she decided to use Aang's body heat.

"Don't you want to talk about it?"Aang asked, knowing Katara's tendency to talk about everything to him, no matter how little the event. He felt her shake her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

Aang took her hand and forced her to look at her, "Are you sure? Or do you want me to start?" He watched Katara for an answer, sighing when she just stared blankly at him. She snuggled closer to him, capturing his body heat, which he naturally was more than happy to share with Katara.


End file.
